Hallow Stonebrook
Marnie "Hallow" Stonebrook was a powerful witch and werewolf. Her powers greatly fueled by vampire blood, she was the leader of an evil witch coven trying to blackmail Eric Northman in Dead to the World. She is the main antagonist of the fourth book in the series "Dead to the World". History Dead to the World In Dead to the World, Pam explains to Sookie Stackhouse the true nature of witches. She reveal that true witches can do plenty of bad things to vampires because witches control magical forces. This group seems to be more powerful than other witch coven and they either want to take over Eric's businesses or make Eric pay them money to leave him alone. Their leader, Hallow, and her brother threatened Eric that they would curse him by turning Fangtasia's alcoholic drinks bad, and cause patrons to trip over the dance floor and sue them, which would badly affect Fangtasia’s revenues. Pam tells Sookie that a witch had come with a message from Hallow, saying that their leader lusted for Eric and offered him a deal. If he would entertain her for seven nights, she would only demand a fifth of his business, rather than half. This coven of witches has a lot of power that they are willing to use for evil, drink vampire blood, and is composed exclusively of werewolves. Holly Cleary also tells Sookie that this new coven has called all local witches and Wiccans to join them. The novel reaches its climax when the Shreveport pack (including Alcide Herveaux and Debbie Pelt), the Area Five vampires, and the local Wiccans fight together against Hallow and her coven. The coven is defeated and Hallow is tortured until she un-hexes Eric, and then Pam kills her. Physical Appearance Hallow is so tall and slim that other can be confused about her gender, except from her bosom. She has short thick brown hair and also has a long, narrow nose. Personality Filled with barely contained rage and uncontained greed, the Hallow can be ruthless. She display cunning in arranging crooked business deals. However, she is impulsive and thus not a good planner. Powers and Abilities Hallow was a powerful witch and werewolf (who was addicted to and enhanced by vampire blood) with a vast knowledge of the supernatural. Hallow acquired greater power by forcing other witches to join her coven. Amongst her powers are: *''Magical Knowledge'': Marnie had a vast knowledge of the magical arts, occultism, astrology and ceremonial magic, due to years of study and reading. *''Witchcraft'': By summoning divine intervention and the hidden powers of nature, Marnie had the power to cast powerful spells *''Telepathy Detection:'' Hallow was the first person to ever detect that Sookie was inside her head. *''Werewolf:'' Hallow had all the powers of a full-blooded werewolf including but not limited to enhanced strength, speed, senses, healing and the ability to shift into a wolf. *''Vampire blood'': Due to drinking vampire blood on a regular basis, her magical and physical powers were enhanced. She was shown bending metal rods with her bare hands and hold her own in a fight with vampires (though she was eventually defeated in battle by Pam). Relationships Mark Stonebrook Hallow and Mark were brother and sister, caring for each other dearly. She was devastated when her brother was killed. She was then killed herself. Eric Northman It was shown that Hallow lusted after Eric and she wanted half of his business in at Fangtasia. She soon started to hate him at the novel's climax. Pam Hallow was killed by Pam, and tied up by her also. Pam was one of the people Hallow hated. Holly Cleary She blackmailed Holly into joining her in the "war" against the vampires. She took a picture of Holly's son and claimed that she would be able to track him if she did not obey. She was made to stand guard while Hallow did some kind of ritual. Witches of Bon Temps Some witches and wiccans did not want to join Hallow in her quest for power. Some did and they fought against the vampires and place a spell on Eric Northman, and soon most of the witches died. Except three particular Wiccans. Actor Portrayal In the HBO series True Blood, Hallow's character undergoes a number of changes from book to screen and has a more promient role than in the books. She is portrayed by Fiona Shaw through the series. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead to the World characters Category:Antagonists